


勇士结缘龙 01

by 2water



Series: 战士结缘龙 [1]
Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	勇士结缘龙 01

意识从深不见底的黑暗中拔出，Arthur恍恍惚惚听见四周是急促的水流声和一些怪异的野兽嘶吼。巨大的水压挤压着他的每一寸身体，腰间还有剧烈的疼痛。

无力地把眼睛张开一条缝，看到的是阴暗贫瘠的海底，裂开的一道道海沟，细小的黑影在暗处快速行进。往身上一看，一颗颗锋利尖锐的獠牙嵌进皮肉，布满深灰色鳞片的口周皮肤看上去骇人万分。腰部数个咬合伤口泊泊冒血，但自己手里还牢牢握着金色的三叉戟，即使短暂昏迷也没有放开。

他这才想起，自己被沧龙抓走了。

 

海底王国亚特兰蒂斯从不知多少年前，就有个传统，每年要选出他们最强大的战士，人们一齐唱着龙之歌，将他推入边境最深的海沟，献祭给海底巨兽沧龙，以让那些凶残暴虐的生物留给其他人民安定的生活。直到五十年前，一群勇士战胜了最后一只沧龙，将其杀死，王国才得以逃离那团阴霾。后来，献祭的传统成为了庆祝的仪式。最强大的战士将得到迎娶公主的机会，婚礼上，他会从士兵列阵的一侧跃入海沟，王宫的侍卫再从另一侧将他拉回去。这样一来，他便不再是战士，而是王宫的贵族。

Nereus国王的小女儿，Mera公主，就是要许配给Arthur的姑娘。她有一头红色的长发，宝石似的绿眼睛，凝脂版的白皙肌肤。亚特兰蒂斯的年轻男人哪个不做梦都想娶她。最美的姑娘会成为Arthur的妻子，其他人可没少在他耳边唏嘘。他自己对这场婚姻也是欢喜的，平静富足的生活，美丽自信的妻子，并且就见过的寥寥几面来看，他们也比较合得来。

大婚当日，Arthur的队伍花了两个钟头绕到那个称作卡拉森的巨大海沟对面，遥望着对面的人群和王宫的塔尖。

沉重的纤绳缠绕几圈系在Arthur腰间，另一端连在强弩的箭尾，射向对面的巨型靶子。

王宫的方向鼓声擂动，愈发急促的咚咚声中，Arthur手拿三叉戟，托着绳结快速跑向海沟边的悬崖，纵身跃入黑色的巨口，腰间的铅饰猛地拽住他沉入深处。灰色的石壁飞速的掠过，暗处的生物被惊得四散。他望着峡口的亮光向最深邃的海底下坠，感到一切都逐渐遥远。

“时间如湍急的海流  
谁也无法从中脱身  
归乡的战士期待着妻子  
如同等待死神的到来”

腰间的绳子骤然收紧，他悬停在不见五指的黑暗中，只能听到上方传来的缥缈歌声。

“他通身漆黑  
如同身着黑色的殓衣”

王宫的将领和卫兵排成一列，高声唱着龙之歌，一齐用力拉扯绳子将Arthur和他身上的沉重物件往上拽。Mera公主紧挨着队伍前端，站在崖边，等待着新婚的丈夫送到面前。

“带他去  
带他去  
游来吧  
降临吧  
永远为你献上  
强壮的战士”

Arthur缓缓闭上眼睛，感受粗糙的绳索拉着他一节节向上。

“带他去  
带他去  
游来吧  
降临吧！”

一遍遍重复的唱段让Arthur有点眩晕。突然，他察觉到头顶的水流产生了变化，接着上方歌声骤停。某种庞然巨物接近的隆隆声由远及近，人群从骚动转为惊叫。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”  
“是龙！”  
“快跑！大家快逃开！”

纤绳被扔下，忽然消失的拉力让Arthur猛地重新坠回深渊，停在不知什么位置。他来回挣扎着想解开绳结，可不论用什么办法都解不开割不断，三叉戟加上金属饰物的重量也让他无法独自游上去。

一道巨大的黑影从海沟上方一闪而过，然后是逐渐接近的呼呼水声。Arthur慌张起来，更加卖力地想要挣脱，一转头却看到一张冲自己半张的，长长的，布满獠牙的血盆大口。

“不......不不不！”他发狠地用三叉戟尖端拼命戳扎绳结，却只看到那张兽嘴飞快逼近。

口颚在他眼前猛地闭合，Arthur就瞬间失去了意识。

 

他不清楚此刻身在何处，周围的一切都黑暗又模糊，只有冰冷的海水刀子一样滑割皮肤。从水流的温度和气味判断，他们已经离亚特兰蒂斯很远了，四边八方都是令人不安的陌生气息。不断有什么皮肤坚硬的生物蹭过，同时伴有野兽尖锐的叫声。终于适应光线后，Arthur惊恐地察觉他已经被带到海沟国境内。

“哦——不......”

行进的前方出现一道蓝光组成的裂隙，将黑暗割开，刺得Arthur眼痛。距离逐渐缩小，可以看见那是个布满闪电的漩涡，任何一道霹雳看上去都能将他杀死。Arthur拼尽全力挣扎，在怪物口中大声嘶吼，在进入漩涡前奋力掷出手中的三叉戟。

再次从昏迷中苏醒，Arthur发现自己正仰面躺在浅滩上，岸边的潮水推着他的身体来回滑动。费力坐起身，他低头看看自己破破烂烂的婚衣，检查从前胸一直蔓延到下腹的咬伤。他觉得沧龙并没打算将他咬死，它的力道足以直接把成年亚特兰蒂斯人拦腰截断。用手掌捂住还在流血的伤口，他一瘸一拐地上岸，环顾四周惊讶地睁大眼睛。

海底漩涡的另一边是一个庞大的气泡舱，它将一整个岛屿包裹其中，眼前都是与陆地无差的草地绿树，从没见过的生物在地上跳来跳去。不远处是一座石山，瀑布从山顶喷泄而下，在底部聚成一个小湖泊。

他好奇地向山脚迈进，走了没几步，看见一块黑色礁石后面有坨什么东西。

“什......！”凑近一瞧，竟是个人类倒在那里。

青年一丝不挂，沾满水珠的身体侧倒在沙地上，右肩鲜血淋漓。金色的短发湿漉漉地搅着沙石，苍白的皮肤布满大大小小的划痕。他双眼紧闭眉头蹙起，嘴唇毫无血色，微弱地呼吸着。

Arthur下意识低下头想呼唤帮助，却在看清对方肩头伤口的形状时瞬间僵硬。他当然知道那是什么东西刺伤的样子。抬起头四下看看，果然，十米开外的地上躺着他的金色三叉戟。

能被他的三叉戟伤到的只有一个存在。

“天啊......你是那只沧龙......”

他花了一小会儿接受这个事实。毕竟作为亚特兰蒂斯战士之首，强大的心理素质还是帮Arthur从新发现中缓过来。他没再纠结沧龙带来的恐惧，因为眼前是个人。做好心里建设，Arthur毅然决然得弯腰拍拍对方的上臂。

“唔......”金发青年难受地哼唧着睁开眼睛，茫然看向Arthur，然后连续眨了几下。

“！”看清的刹那，他猛地坐起连连后退，双手摆在身前作出防御的姿态，面部紧绷，表情富有攻击性。

“嘿！嘿嘿——放轻松。”一想到对方能变成那种巨兽，Arthur慌张地连声安抚。“别紧张，瞧，我不会伤害你，你也不要伤害我，好吗？”

这话让青年的神色矛盾得松懈了些许，手臂却依旧举着，像是随时会一拳打过来。

“我叫Arthur，Arthur Curry，是亚特兰蒂斯的一位战士。你会说话吗......你有没有名字？”他蹲下身表示自己没有恶意，并且后知后觉地发现对方的眼睛是好看的蓝色，像湖水一样清澈。

“......Orm。”沉默许久后，他终于小幅度活动嘴唇。

“谢天谢地！你会说话。现在，听着，Orm。我知道你其实是那只把我带来的沧龙。”

Orm的眼睛一下子瞪大，紧张地盯着Arthur。

“我不会计较你所做的事，咬伤也很快会愈合。至于你的目的，我不理解也不想知道。但我需要你把我送回去，那个全是闪电的漩涡我不可能独自通过，所以你必须这么做。在卡拉森海沟旁还有个姑娘，一个美丽的公主，她在等我迎娶她。这是很重要的事，不能继续耽搁。”

沧龙先生的表情变得纠结，犹豫不决地摇摇头。“我做不到。”

“为什么？！！”

突然升高的嗓音几乎是大吼，把Orm吓得一抖。但他很快严肃正色，“沧龙形态的我不具有自我思考，一切的行动都是基于本能没有理智的。很抱歉，我帮不了你。”

“可是...是因为你，我现在才出现在这个鬼地方的。”Arthur说完后才觉得这话稍微有点伤人，还带有一种莫名的“你得对我负责”的感觉。

“你们唱了龙之歌。”Orm用手碰了碰肩膀的伤，疼得脸一皱。“沧龙无法抵御龙之歌的召唤。”

“这是个婚礼上的习俗，已经做了很多年了！再说了，两年前国王大女儿成婚时也唱了龙之歌，那时你为何没有出现？”

Orm的脸不知为何泛起一层红。“那是......现在和当时不一样！”

Arthur突然就失去了耐心。他黑了脸，默默从Orm身边走过，捡起三叉戟后，挪到草地的另一边坐下，背对着不再搭理对方。他生着闷气不说话，一副在沉思的模样，实际脑子里什么都没想，一片空白地发懵，不知道是因为太饿了还是失血过多。

什么东西轻轻拍拍他的胳膊，转头看去是一把植物的草叶。Arthur有些吃惊地看向Orm，很少有人能这样悄无声息地接近他。

“这种草药对外伤效果很好的，磨碎敷好就可以。”Orm眼睛看着别处，手又向Arthur脸上推了推。

“哦......谢了。”

之后整整半天他们都没说话。因为这个地方没有日月，无法辨别时间，Arthur只根据自己肚子感受的变化，来判断从醒来已经过了几个时辰。回头看看，Orm已经不见了踪影。他忍无可忍，拿着三叉戟决定搏一搏，从来时的浅滩进入水中，潜入一片未知的海域。这片海在漩涡内部，被闪电包围，毫无让他通过的破绽。Arthur是个战士不是莽夫，他懂得不要轻易用生命尝试明显不可能的事情，便悻悻放弃了独自离开的计划。好在还有不少没见过的鱼类来回游动，他没费多少力便捕了几条大鱼，两手满满抓着鱼尾回到岸上。

找了块平整的石面迅速剥鳞去骨，用野蛮人的方式吃掉一条大鱼后，饥饿感稍缓解的男人终于想起这里还有一个“人”。

他迅速爬到石山山顶，向下俯瞰寻找那个光屁股的男人。过人的视力环顾这片陆地，却哪里都没有对方的影子。思索片刻，Arthur跟随瀑布的方向跃入下方的水中。

湖泊比他想象得要深，一路蔓延进去，两侧三两出现屹立的石柱，像是文明遗迹的建筑上覆着厚厚的苔类。他先嗅到了味道，淡淡的血气混着草药味，顺着找到了坐在石椅上的Orm。对方正半闭着眼睛，脑袋随水波轻轻晃动，肩部的伤口还  
用海带捆绑，能看到血丝渗出。

“Orm？”

听到呼唤的青年睁开眼睛，眉头仍紧皱着，脸上不正常得发红。他就那么有气无力地坐着，任Arthur解开肩伤的包扎。

果然，三个刺伤的孔眼已经红肿感染，他的身体也阵阵发烫。

“我的三叉戟和普通武器不同，这里的草药可能无效。先跟我出去吧，水里反而不干净。”他说着架起Orm，重新回到地面。四下搜寻，找到平日时常使用的地衣，磨碎后敷上Orm清洗过的刺伤。

“......谢谢你。”这句道谢在Orm嘴里来回滚了好一阵子，才小小声嘟囔出来。

“毕竟是我伤的你，我们算扯平了。”Arthur扯下块鱼肉递给Orm，被摇头拒绝后，满不在乎地调转方向塞进自己嘴里。“你不会打算要吃我吧？”

“为什么？”Orm露出了嫌弃的表情。“你看上去味道并不好。”

“这话可有点儿伤人。”Arthur耸肩的动作跟他的语言极不相符。“所以你既不吃我，也不直接把我献祭给什么远古神明......那这么多年来，沧龙为什么要抓战士？”

Orm迟疑地垂下眼睑，深金色的睫毛沾着雾气轻轻颤抖。然后他鼓起勇气正视Arthur，为了掩饰紧张接过食物。“巨沧龙族，从远古就是成员稀少的族群，我们繁衍功能很差，幼崽存活率极低。为了提高后代成活机会，我们进化出不论性别都可以孕育生命的身体，从人类中寻找最为强壮的男人，以此生出健康的孩子。这个行为已经刻在基因中，无法逃避。”

亚特兰蒂斯人目瞪口呆。“所...所以你们是抓男人来搞......来生孩子？”

“嗯。”Orm一本正经地点点头，好像这并没什么奇怪的。“母亲告诉我，沧龙会把掳来的男人吃掉，自然而然就会怀孕。不过别担心，我不想生孩子，所以不会吃你的。”

“呃......你相信你妈妈说的话？”

“为什么不？母亲绝对不会骗我。”

Arthur的鼻子戏谑地皱起来。“她告诉你的故事大概一半是真的，我猜你们是受孕后会将人类吃掉补充营养......这么说吧。如果我要让你怀上孩子，当然，前提是你们有什么鱼类两套生殖系统之类的设定。与其说是你吃掉我，不如说是，应该我吃了你。”

“？”Orm脸上写满了疑惑，歪着脑袋，蓝色的眼睛充满求知欲地看着Arthur。

“好吧，看来你真的不懂。没关系，我们不聊这个。这里只有你自己吗？你口中的母亲为什么不在？”

说到这个，Orm的神色变得消沉。“她已经去世很多年了。生下我之后，一支亚特兰蒂斯舰队在母亲进入外界海域觅食时攻击了她，几乎将她杀死。母亲勉强撑了下来，身体却大不如前，她不能化为沧龙形态，只得整日留在地心藏海，也就是这里，独自养育我，后来还是因虚弱过世。”

“......我很抱歉。其他沧龙呢？”

“他们在母亲之前就都死去了。陆地人的活动杀死了太多我的族人。海底核试验，污染，捕猎，一切都让我们变得越来越虚弱，这也是我不愿离开地心藏海的理由。”

“等等。也就是说.....你是最后一只沧龙？”Arthur想到了什么，“你说你母亲差点被杀死，那是什么时候的事？”

“我出生后几天，大概五十年前。”

“你已经五十岁了？！”Arthur惊叫起来，毫不掩饰地来回打量Orm。他拥有中年的年龄，青年的外貌，目光却想孩子一样单纯好奇，怪异又神奇的结合体。

“地心藏海的淡水会让人身体的成长速度变慢，如果你喝了也会是同样的效果，我才刚成年不久，沧龙族人如果安度一生，是可以活到二百岁的。”

这一天的信息量实在过大，Arthur沉默地边吃边消化。当然，以他的进食速度，五分钟后就接受了这个新事实。

“真的没有办法让我回去吗？”

Orm为难起来。“我说了，沧龙状态的我没法控制自己，至少现在是这样。”

“什么叫做...至少现在？”

“等我完全成熟，也就是说，受孕后，保护幼崽的本能会让自己获得自控能力。瞧，现在只有两个选择，我吃掉你冷静下来，或者我们都被困在这里，说不定有朝一日会出现奇迹。”

金发青年认真讲述的模样让Arthur觉得有些好笑，他忍不住想逗逗对方。“你真的还觉得吃掉男人就能怀上孩子？”

“不然呢？”

“嗯......没错没错。不过有件事你还不清楚。我不仅仅是亚特兰蒂斯人，我的母亲是海底人，父亲是陆地人，童年是在地表度过的。陆地人的繁衍方式跟海底不一样，他们拉拉手就算结婚，亲亲嘴就能怀孕。”

Orm惊讶地呆呆张着嘴巴，一副“懂了懂了”的样子缓缓点头。

趁对方愣神，Arthur突然凑上去，“啵~”得在他没有血色的嘴唇上狠狠一嘬，然后对那张瞬间煞白的面孔咧出一脸坏笑。

“现在你可以送我回家啦！”

 

TBC


End file.
